


Office Romance

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Office Sex, Security Guard Jasper, hints of Pearlnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's routine is the same every single day. She woke up before the sun did, would go running, take a shower, have the same breakfast and make her way to her private security job. It's why Jasper felt a sudden rush of confusion when she sees a woman in the break room she had never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

Jasper's routine is the same every single day. She woke up before the sun did, would go running, take a shower, have the same breakfast and make her way to her private security job. Everyday was the same; the faces, the clients, her lunch, and the 5:45 exit time at the end of the day. They never hired anyone new and Jasper remembered the past year when they tried hiring someone new and the employee lasted a week before cowering and crying after a conversation with their boss.

It's why Jasper felt a sudden rush of confusion when she sees a woman in the break room she had never seen before. The woman was much shorter than her, hair tied up messily on top of her head and a drill in her hand. She wonders if it's just someone coming in to do repairs and doesn't mind it too much. Besides, she finds herself grateful just to have someone interesting to look at.

This woman infested Jasper's normal routine. She took up the entire break during the day, doesn't let anyone sit near her or use the table. When people are gathering things from the fridge at the end of the day, she looks at them and scowls when they try to talk to her. She's not bothered by the people and continued to inconvenience them. Jasper doesn't seem too bothered by it, just distracted from the multitude of times she came into the break room—normally to tell the woman she was locking up and they both needed to leave—and could only see the plumpness that was her ass in plain sight. Bent over and rummaging for things in her duffel bag.

Jasper knew it had been exactly a six weeks since this woman started showing up and in that month they only spoke for those ten minutes Jasper was upstairs in the afternoon. She knew the woman was updating their security cameras, systems and a few online programming but that was all. They acknowledge each other, Jasper would find a spot to sit on the table and the other would get angry for taking up space or being in her way. Throwing a fit here or there and Jasper cannot help but like making her mad. It was fun for her, better than associating with the other twelve employees who were always typing away on their computers and never paying her much attention. Besides, the stranger liked to bite back too. 

Today was different though, Jasper wasn't in the security office like she normally was and instead off running errands for her boss. It was days like this where her boss would stay later in the evening and lock up so Jasper doesn't have to. She has an hour or two longer to herself in the afternoon and never did anything with the extra time besides going to the gym or catching up with some old movies she never got around to watch. 

When she returns back to the building and heads into her office she sees the door opened and that little blonde woman sitting in her chair. She was rotating the chair side to side and staring at the cameras on the screen. 

“You do know you can't be down here.” Jasper speaks, trying to hold back her anger of someone other than her or her boss in this room. 

She glances at Jasper for a moment before looking back at the screen. 

“I'm locking up this room. You need to go.” 

“In a minute,” she huffs, “look at camera three.” She digs around for the remote that's buried in the seat of the chair, hitting a button to zoom in on it. 

Jasper sighs and looks at the screen, “yeah? What about it?” 

“It's giving some weird feedback and keeps going in and out. I might have to take it down and work on it again.” She uncrosses her one leg and sets both on the ground before getting up. “Oh! Diamond said I can use your room because you have the modem down here. I'm going to need it to access video footage and other files. Think of this as sharing your space with me.” 

“No.” 

“Unfortunately you can't say no. I mean, you could but if you complain you'll get into trouble and I'm much higher up on the food chain than you are.” 

Jasper groaned, the way this woman spoke and acted reminds of her not only a bratty child but her bosses daughter, Pearl who worked on the main floor. “You better keep your hands to yourself. Don't touch any of my shit and this is not and I repeat not your room or office or lunch table. Don't throw your junk around here.” 

“No need to act all tough. I'll keep my hands to myself.” She rolled her eyes, moving from the chair to the hallway entrance. “Oh, can you stop please staring at my ass by the way?”

The next day Jasper dreads coming into work. After the conversation with that woman and how forward she had been with her—hell. Jasper wasn't really complaining—she was almost embarrassed to go back in and deal with her again. With an attitude like that she could tell why the other employees didn't try to talk to her anymore. She couldn't let someone make her not go to work and she wasn't going to let this woman win whatever they had going on. 

It was eight when Jasper makes it inside of the building and was almost soaked completely by the sudden rain fall that bombarded her the moment she gets off of her motorcycle. The thunder and lighten follow her when she enters inside and she trudged her way to the security office on the bottom floor below.

“Didn't know it was raining.” The woman spoke the moment Jasper came into the room. Not looking away from her computer as she sat against the corner wall near the modem. “I hope you have a change of clothes because you're getting the system wet.” 

Jasper grumbled something as she grabbed the bag she keeps in her office. She keeps it filled with her gym clothes, books, magazines and whatever she needs to keep herself busy when she was bored and the boss had nothing for her to do. She was about to leave the office when the woman stopped her. 

“You can change in here you know. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Her voice came out so monotone, typing away on the computer and never looking away from the screen. 

Jasper left the room anyway, heading up to the bathroom on the main floor and changing before coming back down. Not exactly work friendly clothes but she sure with an explanation her gym clothes and jacket—which she always kept in the security office—would be appropriate. 

“Why are you here so early?” It was the first thing Jasper asked when she returned to the office, sitting in the chair and moving the mouse to the wide screen laptop on the table. Behind that was an even bigger screen where the fourteen cameras strung out on the main floor were able to watch everyone. The office itself wasn't large but the walls were a dark gray and mostly illuminated by the computer screens. 

“Well, the computer system here, on top of the security system is practically archaic so I'm spending some time working on it. I even ordered new equipment with the company credit card.” She gave a smug grin, setting her laptop on the ground and grabbing her cellphone from her pocket when it started to ring. She was quiet for a few minutes, listening to the other end before hanging up. “Where's the phone?” She stood up, rummaging around the table and tossing Jasper's books—with very loud complaints from the woman—and other papers until she found the thing and dialed a number before putting it on speaker. 

“Can you hear me?” The blonde asked the person on the other end. 

“Barely. I gave you the card to replace things. Why haven't you replaced these phones yet?” It was Diamond's voice on the other end.

“There's a delivery coming this week and I can set up everything when it comes in.” 

“Good. I want to make sure everything is working properly and that you show the others how to use the new equipment. Now, where's Jasper?” 

Jasper looked at the phone and then to the woman. “I'm here...” 

“Jasper, make sure you learn the new programming as well. You're going to be spending a lot of time together and I want to make sure there are no errors with the new systems.” 

“I understand.” 

The phone clicked off and Jasper slammed the thing into the receiver. 

They spent most of their time in the room doing nothing. Both on their computers and every once in a while one would ask the other a question. “What's your name?” Being the only question Jasper was interested in. 

“You don't know my name?” Was the response with a little chuckle, “hm. Interesting.” 

The city had a warning for a hurricane and the winds picked up heavily over the next few days. Jasper came back from lunch and getting soaked from the sudden rainfall again. She was lucky it wasn't as bad as the first time it happened and managed to dry off a little before heading upstairs to the break room where she had seen the blonde speaking to a smaller woman named Amethyst. Someone who never worked for the company but knew Jasper well enough. 

“There you are, J.” Amethyst waved to the girl before turning to Jasper and walking over to her. 

“What's up, A?” 

They both chuckled. 

“First of all, she's really cute dude. She gave me her number.” 

“Second?” She rolled her eyes. 

“Garnet said you weren't answering and she wanted me to make sure you were okay.” 

“Garnet said that?” She crossed her arms, leaning into the counter. 

“Okay. it wasn't Garnet it was Pearl but hey, Garnet cares.” 

“Pearl's pregnant, she cares too much about everything.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You can't blame her. She has a few doctors appointments though and Garnet said she was going to be busy and call you when she can meet up to spar again.” 

“It's fine. Especially with this weather I'm not sure if she'd be able to make it out. I mean, I had to use my car just to get here.” 

“You? Driving a car?” She laughed, “that's hilarious to think about. You've had that stupid motorcycle since high school.” 

“Shut up. It's not stupid and you know how many people that bike has turned on.” Jasper seemed to speak more freely during lunch break when everyone was usually gone. Except the blonde who had been looking at her from the table and listening to their conversation. 

“So it's the bike and not the six pack or the license to carry a gun.” She snorted, “I have to go. I need to get back before the roads flood and I'm stuck in snoozeville for another night. See ya, J.” She started walking off before sweet talking a farewell to the other woman, “bye, Peri.”

Jasper rose an eyebrow at the nickname and looked over. “Peri?” 

“Did you buy me lunch?” 

“Yeah...I'll only give it to you if you tell me your name.” She walked over to the table, moving some of electronics out of her way so she could take a seat. 

“Don't touch my things!” 

Jasper rummaged into the plastic bag she had, taking out a small container. “Your name?” 

Her eyes narrowed and if she were a cat Jasper was sure she'd start hissing. “Peridot.” Jasper handed the container over. Peridot opened it as Jasper handed her a fork. “So, what's this about a gun and motorcycle?” 

“Do you really care?” 

“Sort of but not really. I'm nosy.” 

“I can tell.” Jasper opened her own food, taking a bite from the sandwich before watching the woman in front of her. “I can't tell you though. I have my own secrets to keep. But I do have a motorcycle and I've had it since I was sixteen. I've gotten into a lot of trouble with it, too.” 

“Seems like it. You seem like the teenage rebel who played sports, smoked and got into a lot of trouble.” 

“And you seem like the teenage nerd who was in the science club, got straight A's and was a bitch to everyone.” 

Peridot looked at her the moment the swear came out. 

“Sorry.” 

“It's fine. Besides, I was president of the science club and I didn't get straight A's because I studied. I have a photographic memory.” 

“Really?” 

“My only real competition in school in the first place was Pearl Diamond...so.” 

“You mean the bosses daughter?” She asked for clarification. Her own friend Pearl was much different than the woman she worked with. 

“She was always trying to beat my in school. Years of trying to get higher grades than I did and constant studying. We worked a project together for a senior class because we got paired up and it was a nightmare. I had to get a new partner because I was ready to strangle her.” 

“Did she ever beat you?” 

“No. Things happened during in high school and I was in the hospital for a while and even then...I guess I was determined she wouldn't beat me so one of the kids in club made sure I got all the work and assignments and made sure I was able to take the tests.” She sighed, moving pieces of her salad around. “High school was exhausting. This place is just as bad.” 

“No one really mentions you here and I doubt any of them know your name besides Amethyst and Pearl. Are you going to go out with her?” 

“Why do you want to know? Jealous?” Peridot chuckled. 

“No. She's my friend.” 

“I'm not gay, Jasper. I don't know what I am really but I have a type and she fits it.” 

“What's your type?” 

Peridot smiled, closing the left over bits of her lunch and getting up to throw it out. 

The two had fewer conversations over the next couple of weeks with Peridot showing up less and less during it. At first it was the storm and after that died down she was sick and then she had to go out of town and Jasper wondered if she had said something to offend her. 

Jasper managed to spend her time well enough. Doing errands for her boss, working with the new security cameras that Peridot had installed and even getting things done outside of work. She got to visit her parents and spend time helping her friends prepare for their baby in the fall. It was only a week before summer started and she had already started cleaning up her dark office. 

Peridot's stuff was mostly what took up the space. She had electronics in the corner she took up and wires spread out from the new equipment she had been installing. She hadn't shown up in three days and Jasper wondered if she should call her boss and ask what was going on or if she should just ignore it and move on with her time. She picked up most of the stuff on the floor and put it on the side of the table near the phone. A bag of tools that Jasper kept in the corner of the room and even Peridot's computer was still in the office. She put that in an office drawer just to get it out of the way. 

She was rather surprised she could see the floor now and wondered if she could pass her time during push-ups but her boss called her out of the office for a moment to speak to her about picking up a package for her. She was only gone for twenty minutes and when she returned to the office there was Peridot sitting in Jasper's chair. 

“Who said you could touch my stuff?” Peridot was staring at Jasper in the doorway. 

“Well. if it wasn't all over the floor and I could walk in here I wouldn't have touched it.” 

“My-” She stopped herself, “Diamond said you had to do what I wanted. Whatever I said and you're in here touching my things!” 

“This is my office.” 

“I wouldn't give a damn if you owned the building, Jasper. You don't touch my things.” Peridot stood from the chair, putting a few items in the tool bag that was still in the corner. “Look, I'll just work upstairs. It's fine. At least they'll leave me alone and I can get them fired if they mess with my stuff.” She was talking to herself at this point, “just imagine that. Getting the entire staff fired and Pearl being stuck with you.” 

“What's wrong with me?” 

She practically squeaked when Jasper spoke. “I never said anything was...wrong with you. She's just very unpleasant and you've heard her speak right?” 

“You're one to insult her.” 

“Please, I've known her almost my entire life. Besides, why do you care? All you do down here is get in my way and complain.” 

Jasper squinted her eyes. In the past few months all Peridot did was take up space and whine and complain and throw mini tantrums about the computer system or security system or just the cameras not working. 

“It's fine. I'll talk to Diamond and we'll sort this out.” Peridot moved to leave the room and Jasper stood in front of her. “Get out of my way.”

“No. You can stay.” 

“No, just get out of my way.” Jasper put out an arm to stop Peridot, “Jasper stop acting like a child and let me go. You're so annoying and I don't get why I'm stuck in here with you.” 

“I can say the same about you but we need to work out our differences.” 

“What differences? All I want to do is get my work done so I can go back home and finish my marathon of The X-Files.” 

“Is that really all you want to do?” She chuckled, amused at the response. 

“No. I also want you to let me out of this room.” She tried to leave again and Jasper picked Peridot up at this point, watching her struggle to be put down and it was then that Jasper realized how much taller and stronger she was than her. “Put me down!” 

“Can you just listen?” 

“No! Because you're annoying and frustrating me and really attractive and I've never met someone who could pick me up so easily and I really hate you.” 

Jasper rose an eyebrow before setting Peridot back down, “what was that?”

Jasper isn't sure how it happens but Peridot practically pulls her down and pushes their lips together. It's so sudden and Jasper doesn't have much time to react but she pulls away from the woman when she realizes what's going on. Besides the scent of the mint lip balm on Peridot's lips and just how soft they were and she had to stop her before it went any farther. 

“Peridot-” 

“No. I'm sorry...I should g-go.” Peridot was flustered, her face had turned red and she tried to get past Jasper again but she wouldn't let her leave. 

“Calm down.” It was the only thing she could think of to say. Her mind distracted by Peridot thinking she was attractive and she wondered if Peridot's type was everything Jasper embodied. She didn't know what to say, not sure how to comfort someone besides telling her it was okay. Kissing her was okay but Jasper's desire to kiss her back was certainly not okay. They were on company time. “Do you want me to speak to her about having you work somewhere else?” 

“...no...” She crossed her arms, looking away from Jasper. 

“What do you want to do?” 

Jasper wasn't really sure how any of this was happening. It wasn't some sort of hate sex or even romantic. Even with any inkling that they liked each other or thought the other were attractive was the possible only reason for Jasper suddenly holding Peridot up against the wall. She had one leg barely standing on the ground and the other Jasper held against her waist. There was a lot of kissing and biting and Peridot's tongue that had been trailing over the digits of her fingers. When the feeling of Peridot's tongue was gone Jasper pressed her lips roughly against hers. 

It didn't take her long to realize she really liked kissing Peridot—it also helped her to make her stop talking—and that Peridot reacted so easily to her touches. The way Jasper's fingers had trailed under the band of the woman's pants and slid against the outside of her panties. It caused her to buck her hips suddenly, pulling away from Jasper in the bit of space she had for her head against the wall.

“You have really nice hands, Jasper.” She smiled, pressing her lips back to Jasper's and groaning. The fingers had already found their way pass the thin cotton layer. 

When there was one finger inside of her, Peridot found herself content. It pressed in to the knuckle, deep and thick inside of her. Curving and thrusting while trying to coax moans from just one finger inside of her. Peridot was already so wet from just one finger inside of her and if Jasper had time she was sure she'd get on her knees and taste her. 

A second finger entered and Peridot's body tensed up, nails digging into Jasper's skin and head pushing back against the wall. Jasper's mouth had found other things to preoccupy itself with, the skin against Peridot's neck that she began biting and sucking at; feeling the vibrations from her moans. It seemed more intense with a third finger entering inside of her. The three thrusting in and out and Peridot's nails dug deeper. “Add a fourth,” she whined, pressing her one leg around Jasper even tighter. 

“Are you sure?” Jasper looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” She repeated the word a few times, “I would really like that.” Her words ended with a gasp, feeling Jasper's pinky nudging in with the first three. It didn't fit though; even with Peridot's wetness Jasper continued with three. Trying to get Peridot to relax enough another to fit another finger inside of her, another finger to stretch and fuck her wider. 

She was pleading now, her hips pressing down into Jasper's fingers and trying to fuck herself on them and failing from her fear of falling from the wall. Jasper's hand slid around Peridot's waist and moved from the wall to sit onto the chair and positioning herself again. Peridot's thighs spread between Jasper's, fingers thrusting up and burying themselves inside of her. 

Peridot started to get loud, trying to hold off on her moans and cries for fear of the other employees on the floor above hearing them. Yet, once Jasper began to slide that fourth finger in again she had to kiss Peridot to keep her quiet. Keep her from getting them caught and worse Diamond finding out. 

Peridot's thighs started to shake from the new position, keeping herself sitting on her knees and feeling that constant pleasure of those thick fingers deep inside of her and Jasper's thumb that was now pressing into her nerves around her clit. 

Her muscles tightened and her heat raced and she was sure she had never had an orgasm like this before.

Their relationship only seemed to escalate from there. It wasn't just the first time but whenever Peridot was there in the afternoon and Jasper was closing up the building they would normally fool around in the security room where there were no cameras or chances of getting caught. Neither of them were sure what they were doing or what sort of relationship they had but eating Jasper out on the break room table—and Peridot deleting the video shortly after—was the most adventurous thing both of them were sure they had ever done. 

It was different for Jasper. She might of messed around in college or high school and before she started her more serious work and training but the last two weeks with Peridot were strange for her. She wasn't sure if she liked the woman or if they were just fooling around. She assumed the latter. Knowing that once Peridot was done helping around the building she would be gone. 

Peridot was in fact gone though. Not from the building in general because Jasper would see her sneaking into the building and heading downstairs and going as far as telling her to make sure the boss didn't know she was here. Jasper wasn't sure what exactly she was beginning to hide from. In general she didn't know much about Peridot in the first place. She did a little digging through her job company but didn't manage to find anything on the woman. Not even an address or any connection to Pearl that she mentioned she had. Even yearbooks didn't seem to help her in her search. 

She caught Peridot one morning sneaking into the office and jumped when Jasper had seen her. “I'm just getting my bag!” She chuckled nervously and looked around. 

“She's not here.” 

“I'm not hiding from anyone!” 

“Peridot, what's wrong?” 

“Nothing. Everything is fine.” She went into the office for a moment, grabbing her bag and coming out where Jasper had been standing for her. “What?” 

“Can we go somewhere? I want to talk to you.” 

“Uh...sure? Where were you thinking?” 

“Your place?”

Peridot chuckled again, hesitant to accept. “Uhm, okay.” She tightened her grip on the bag before leaving the building, Jasper following behind her. 

“How are you getting into the building without your card alerting the system?”

“Oh, that thing? I have a card that unlocks the door and doesn't alert the system. It's a blank card that I made to copy the one I have. It was easy, really, a child could do it.” Peridot continued rambling about how she had created it and even handed Jasper her own version if she ever needed to get into the building without being reprimanded by the boss. Jasper rolled her eyes as she took it. 

Peridot didn't live far from Jasper. Their places were less than fifteen minutes apart while Jasper lived closer to the ocean and Peridot lived right in the city. Peridot drove her own car and Jasper followed behind on her motorcycle—finding themselves headed the same way even if they weren't going to the same place—the drive less than an hour without traffic—once they hit the highway—which was normal for this time of year. 

The entire time Peridot kept her brain racked with questions of why Jasper wanted to come over so suddenly and of course the conversation she and Diamond had had which she swore she'd never tell Jasper about. It was too embarrassing even for her. 

Peridot lived in an apartment complex on the top floor. She had a personal parking space, a doorman, and employees that treated her like royalty. “Diamond owns this building.” She mentioned and Jasper just nodded, still wondering why Diamond treated Peridot better than she did most of their staff. 

At the door, Jasper watched Peridot enter two different codes to enter inside of her apartment. She let Jasper inside first before shutting the door behind them. “Why did you want to come here anyway?” Peridot asked as she set her bag down and shrugged her coat off. 

“You keep everything a big secret so I guess I was interested.” 

“Jasper, I know you're a cop. I know you were hired because someone was leaking information from the company.” She groaned, moving from the doorway and into the kitchen behind the sleek silver counter on the left. 

“You don't know anything about me.” Jasper growled in response.

Peridot didn't say anything, just rummaged around in the fridge and Jasper found time to look around the place. It was larger than her own place; cleaner even though Peridot seemed rather messy at work. There was a small set of stairs that lead up to a floor that Jasper assumed was her computer area. She was staring at photos around the desk when she walked up the stairs. 

“Sure I do.” Peridot spoke as she came into the living room, walking near the small computer area. “You're nearing thirty, graduated in the top ten of your class at the academy, denied transfer, your parents names are-”

“Stop it. So you looked up my information online, that's not knowing me. Why are you so interested in me that you had to look up who I was?” 

“I had to make sure...” She sighed, “it doesn't matter.” 

“No. I want you to answer my questions because you keep avoiding them and you avoid me whenever you can.” 

“I'm not avoiding you. I'm only avoiding them.” She rose her finger, pointing to something behind Jasper. 

“Who?” She rose an eyebrow, following Peridot's finger to a picture on the shelf behind her. There were four people in the photo, two small children—where Jasper easily pointed out Peridot—and two adults where, Jasper was sure the woman had been her boss. “She's your mom?” 

“Yes and no.” She dropped her hand, beginning to pick the skin on her lips. “Look, it's not important.” 

“Tell me, Peridot. I'm sure the only people in the world who know are the ones involved and I want to be involved.”

“I'm assuming your research of me has brought up nothing.” She moved, walking towards the couch and taking a seat, Jasper following. “My real name isn't Peridot. I mean, it is now...when my mom died and my dad's cousin started taking care of me...” She sighed, pressing her chin into her hand. 

“You changed it. What's your real name?” 

“Well, I was born in Korea and my legal name was Seong Cho-rok. My parents weren't married until after I was born so I took my moms last name. I mean, it's not as bad as your last name.” 

“Shut it.” She glared at Peridot, sitting down on the couch next to her. “So Pearl's your sister?” 

“Not legally. I was never adopted by Diamond or anything. I just grew up with them and I got to the point where I started calling her mom.” 

“So, this entire time you've been there because you're helping your mom.” Jasper tried to piece together the information Peridot had been sharing.

“No! I'm not there to help her I'm there because she keeps trying to guilt me into coming to her aid whenever she has computer issues or security malfunctions and because she's just so stupid she can't do it herself! She's a grown woman and she's never even tried to take a computer class. I mean, how hard is it to hook up a computer or set your password on your phone? Apparently impossible for her. She's so technologically inept and I help her and she's fine for a few months but once something stops working she has to call me up and she spends thousands of dollars on even newer models just for it to stop working or something vague happens that can easily be fixed but no she-” Jasper put a hand on Peridot's shoulder, “sorry...” She became quiet. 

“Don't apologize. You were just repeating yourself...” 

“I don't know. She's been better about it lately. I don't think I've seen her in two years but she calls me up and asks me to come visit or invites me for a holiday dinner and complains and mentions about how she helped me when I was a kid and took me in and if I have time I should come help out the company. It's the same thing all of the time.” 

“Why are you avoiding her then?” 

“She was talking about you. How she was glad I get along with you so well and how I should date you instead of the last person I was with. Ever since college she's been telling me what to do.” 

“Come here.” Jasper shifted on the couch, slipping her hands around Peridot's waist and pulling her closer. “What happened in college?” 

“I switched majors without telling her, moved out and started dating an artist.” 

“And I thought I was rebellious.” Her response made Peridot chuckle. “Why was she mad?”

“I spent my entire high school life being better than Pearl even if I didn't study. I'm smart, I've always been smart and logic is my strong suit so I wanted to be an engineer or go into astrophysics but my mom sort of force me to study to be a doctor which isn't as gross as you think. I had it planned out though...took a year of basic classes that worked for any major and then when I switched colleges and moved out here, I changed my major and just sort of became the person I want to be.” 

“Why out here though? I mean, this is such a small city with practically no one here.” 

“Yeah. That's why. Besides, if I never came out here I wouldn't have met you so there's that.” 

“Aw, you like me.” Jasper laughed, “but really Diamond's always been hard on people and I know that's no excuse for you having to deal with her but why can't you just tell her how you feel?” 

“Because running away is easier? I don't know, she really doesn't listen. She just feels like her plans are better than what I want to do. Every time I say yes-”

“You don't have to say yes. That's the thing, you never have to say yes to her and if you say no and she makes you feel like shit then fuck her.” 

“You're the one who has spent the past...two or three years by her side helping her. It's not as easy as you think.” She sighed, “I don't want to talk about this anymore.” 

“Can I just ask you one more question?” 

“I suppose it depends what it is.” 

“Want me to beat them up for you?” 

Peridot laughed, “no. I appreciate it but no. It's very good to see them knocked down a peg or two but I can't just ask my girlfriend to beat them up.” 

“Did you just say girlfriend?” 

“Well, you are a friend who is a girl. I didn't mean like...we were dating. Unless you think we're dating and then that's okay and you can probably say that we're dating and that we're-” Peridot blushed, struggling to move away from Jasper while she spoke. 

“Peridot, please shut up. It's fine. I do have one more question though...Maybe two.” Jasper never really thought about Peridot's life or what she thought or felt until now. The fact she knew nothing really about Peridot outside of her name and the few details she had shared over the course of the couple of months they had known each other. It made it worse that Peridot probably knew all of her information: the police academy she went to, her grade point average, probably even her high school mascot. 

“...okay.” She moved to the other side of the couch, back against the arm as stared at the woman. 

“Do you want to date me?” 

“What?! Why would I want to date you?” She practically glared at Jasper on the other end of the couch.

Jasper laughed, “I'm not interrogating you. Don't try so hard to lie to me.” 

“I don't know...But if you want to spend the night here you can.” 

“I'd have to head home and pick up some things. I don't really have anything else to wear.” 

“Well, you don't have to wear anything if you spend the night.” 

“Trust me, I'm not walking around in a pair of boxers just to have you distracted and staring at me all night.” 

“I'll do more than stare at you all night. Scouts honor.” She rose her hand to salute. 

“Why do I doubt that you were ever a scout?” She stood up, moving over to Peridot who only looked up to her. “I'll be back in a half hour. Order dinner or something.” Jasper pressed a kiss to Peridot's cheek before leaving the apartment.


End file.
